The invention relates to a package for framed and unframed single mirrors.
Conventional packages only comprise four package elements arranged at the corners of the single mirror, which are connected together. Should the package carton fall to the ground, on tipping of conventional packages and in other circumstances, in which a force is applied, breakage of the pane of glass is likely.
One object of the invention is therefore to provide a package for single framed and unframed mirrors, which ensures maximum protection for such single mirror in all situations of handling.
In order to achieve these and/or other objects appearing from the present specification, claims and drawings, in the present invention a package for single framed and unframed mirrors comprises a package having a sheet-like recess projecting past the single mirror on all sides and in which the single mirror is to be so received that it is held in substantially coplanar relation to a recessed face delimiting the recess at the bottom, the recess having such dimensions that there is a clearance between the delimiting edges of the recess and the single mirror. This clearance serves to allow for possible compensating movements of the single mirror owing to a blow or impact. Accordingly, the single mirror is supported in a floating manner. The compensatory movements take place in a fashion which is coplanar to the plane of the mirror. This means that the single mirror is not in direct contact with the limiting edges. A counter-abutment member is provided, which is placed on the single mirror and holds and supports the single mirror in its middle (frame-free) region in connection with a fastening mechanism.
Hitherto it has been necessary to design and produce a separate package for each single mirror, which must be adapted to the size, thickness and external shape of the framed or unframed single mirror.
In the present invention this is not necessary. Owing to the clearance of the edge and possibly of the bottom delimiting face from the single mirror one single package will be suitable for a plurality of sizes, thicknesses and external shapes of single mirrors. The clearance serves to protect against breakage and makes the packages uniform. Because one single package is suitable for a plurality of single framed and unframed mirrors, the user has a substantial advantage as regards development, storage and costs.
The package in accordance with the invention, which is preferably manufactured of polystyrene, provides for a means supporting and holding the single mirror on all sides in the recess. With the aid of such counter-abutment member only the fragile glass of the single mirror is clamped in place and held. The glass preferably lies on the floor of the recess, i.e. the recessed face. Any frame of the single mirror does not make contact with the package. Owing to the clamping of the glass face even when the package is subject to a blow the forces will be evenly distributed and will not lead to a one-sided local concentration of load acting on the single mirror face or, respectively, glass face. This means that the single mirror is effectively protected against breakage.
It is preferred for the package that it includes a support member which supports the single mirror in its middle region in relation to the recessed face. The additional support member is only necessary for single mirrors, in case the frame has a greater thickness than the glass of the mirror. This ensures that the single mirror has its middle unframed glass region resting in a planar fashion on the recessed face. Otherwise only the edges of the single mirror would rest on the recessed surface, this being undesired. In the case of a smooth unframed glass surface such a support member is not necessary.
It is preferred to provide knob-like projections on the edge of the package. These knob-like projections are thus outside the recess and mean that there is an additional increase in safety of handling, since they would support the package if it should fall over.
It is preferred for the edges of the package to be rounded. This means that if there is a lateral blow, which is directed toward one corner of the package, the danger of breakage is reduced still further and in the case of unorderly stacking the package may more readily reach a level setting without an elastic bending action thrust having to be transmitted via an edge. The package will roll along in the case of improper stacking and will have less tendency to whip or flip back elastically.
Further advantageous developments and convenient forms of the invention will be understood from the following detailed descriptive disclosure of two embodiments thereof in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.